gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Neil Burke
|birth= May 7th, 1978. Jefferson, Los Santos. |death= |hidep= |race= Caucasian |gender= Male |height=6'0 |hair=Black, short cut |eyes=Light Brown |skin=White |actor=Wentworth Miller |hidec= |family= Michael Burke Samantha Sullivan Peter Burke Oliver Hughes |affiliation= Jeffersontown Mob |hideg= |businesses= Bailout Inc. |vehicles= }} Neil Burke is an Irish American male, currently situating himself in the Four Points within Jefferson,Los Santos. Neil is known for his aggressive, and unnatural behavior towards other races within the Four Points, also known to be easily aggravated. During the mid 2011s, Neil was forced to move out of the Four Points area due to a family crisis happening in the town of Boston where his parents were living. He lost his brother, Peter Burke to . Neil has still not recovered from this trauma, developing a more quiet attitude when he moved back to the Four Points in the early start of 2012. As days pass, Neil recovers with them, revealing his old shell to the public eye, but the path will be time consuming. Detailed History Early Life In early May of 1979, Neil was born to Michael Burke and Samantha Sullivan. They were residing within the hailing area of the Four Points, an average family lifestyle. Neil's parents were able to provide him with the necessities needed for survival; food, shelter, clothing and an education. Neil found his life to be full of restrictions given and forced upon from his parents; developing a rebellious attitude as he grew up. By the age of ten, Neil was wreaking havoc within his school, in the schoolyard, during school hours etc. His grade decreased, which brought an awareness to his parents. The restrictions were taken even further, while Samantha watched hopelessly. Two years pass after the Burke household had gone into a restrictive state. Neil's behavior became part of his life, and his personality, making it harder to remove. Michael carried on with his other child, beginning to enforce Marshall law upon his second son, Peter Burke. Neil lived in the shadows of his younger brother, even though he was a few years younger than him, his father had more hope for Peter than Neil. Neil was forced to grow up in the dark, hallowed shell of his brother. Irish Crowds Living within the Burke family wasn't an easy road to come across, it was a harsh, and rough road. Life wasn't easy for the parents as time went on, money turned into gold for the family. Neil continued his life, moving onto high school where the made contact with a group of hooligans; aggressive and tempered Irish-American teenagers. Simple life was not, nor was it difficult, it was in the middle. Hanging around those hooligans has become a major influence on Neil's personality, actions and mental state of mind. By the age of sixteen, Neil was on the streets, hailing within the Four Points district, keeping his head strong. He was supported by a pack full of hooligans, a group of teenagers seeking trouble and excitement, known to the neighbors of the Four Points as the Irish Teens. During this period, Neil gained an interest within boxing, where he went to Bruiser's gym to learn some boxing styles; due to his terrible stance and balance, he used sheer power from his fist to knock out opponents. Getting Connected Neil arrived at Unity Station, his suitcase carrying a couple of rags while he smoked his cigarette; the sudden shot of lightning broke the silence as rain poured on top of him. He then quickly hollered over a taxi and head back to his old house within the Four Points, but first, he went over to the local Tavern for a drink to "warm up" his body before heading home. He walked into the tavern, the tavern look shut down; silent yet the taint smell of liquor filled the tavern. The tavern was filled with well-respected locals, he approached the group slightly nervous, holding his emotions inside of him he kept a stern face. During his time at the Tavern, he made contact with Brendan Noonan; an infamous Irish-American male hailing in the Points. After a long, informative talk, Noonan took Neil outside to the sight of Porsche Cayman S. Tossing him the keys, Noonan said, "Sell it and get the money back to me." With a confused expression, Neil nodded, hopping into the car before riding off to find a suitable customer. Before Neil drove off, Brendan shot a few words at him, "Ya should come back more often, you could do us some good." Collecting Loans After a few weeks of being introduced to the locals, Noonan told him to refer to "Bobby" if he wanted more work. Neil found Robert casually walking near his home, approaching him, Neil requested that Robert provide him with some line of work. Robert raised to fingers towards Neil before motioning him over to his Chevrolet; proceeding to drive over to the Jefferson Shopping Mall. Robert made his way into the restaurant, walking down to face the owner. He leaned onto the counter with a serious expression, as Neil stayed at the background, eying the seen carefully. Robert requested the owner's payments for the month; the owner shivered as he pleaded for Robert to give him another week to pay double. Robert licked his lips, forming a smirk across his face before smacking his knuckles across the man's face. The owner squirmed out every little cent he had on him, and told Robert that was all he had. Neil formed a smirk as he watched the situation, his arms folding at his chest. Robert told the man to pay back double, and that he will be back next week, he spun on his heels, walking away. He tossed Neil a few bills, saying, "There's your cut." Noticing the abundant wad of cash Robert gave Neil, he started to collect small payments from shops in the Jefferson Shopping Mall. Appearance and Personality Neil grew up under severe and strict household rules, also growing up under the shadow of his older brother. He is known for his rebellious attitude towards individuals who act as a "higher power". While dealing with a variety of businesses and conflicts within the Points, he has a short temper, leading him to be more of a ruthless and aggressive individual; has the tendency to keep these aspects hidden. Neil is seen around the city wearing a Denier leather jacket, dark blue vintage jeans along with Adidas sneakers; his usual attire. His shirts range from a variety of colours, whether they are brown, white or red. Ranging across his forearms and torso, Neil carries a variety of tattoos to symbolize his rebelliousness and passion for Irish; such as Celtic tattoos, curse words and a variety of designs. He carries on his addictions from being a local teen, such as smoking and alcoholism. As a local church activist, Neil still keeps his ties with his religious perspective, whether it is going to church or praying; he is sometimes seen wearing a silver cross necklace.